Stolen Time
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Kid Blink is celebrating his eighteenth birthday, but it would seem that it is anything but a happy one. Please be sure to read the warning on chapter 2... Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Just so you know he background on this, I'm a bit depressed right now because I'm eighteen today, but none of my friends even remembered that it was. So, I'm in a really bad mood... Now that that's over with, on with the fic!!!_

**Stolen Time**

Blink sat back pushing around the eraser on his desk. The bell had rung about two minutes before, yet he still didn't budge or make any other indication that he was going to exit the class.

"Kid, the class is over, come on, it's lunchtime." Blink's best friend, Mush, said smiling.

Blink just grunted. He had no intention of going to lunch, after all, who really cared if he did or did not.

"Come on, Kid. I'm starving." Mush pleaded.

Blink glared at him, "Then go eat and get out of my fucking hair."

"But... Kid..." Mush's voice began to quake as he turned and ran out of the door. Blink sighed in defeat. He really hadn't meant to make Mush cry; it's just that Mush had been his _best _friend for the last sixteen years... Mush of all people should have remembered what today was. But of course there was yet to be any mention of it.

"Blink, what the Hell is wrong with you? I just saw Mush run out of here in tears!" Race yelled as he walked into the room.

Blink looked down at the ground. "Sorry, it's just today. It's just another chance for the world to remind me that I shouldn't be here."

"Blink! You may be 18 now, but that doesn't mean that you don't belong in high school."

"Not high school, Race. This world. I can't help the feeling that I shouldn't still be alive, that I should be dead." Blink said as he picked up the eraser shoving it into his pocket as he stands up and walked out of the room.

"BLINK!" Race ran up to him, "Don't run away from me."

"Race, I've cheated death too much."

Race laughed, "So, you're living on borrowed time- like a-"

"No, Race, you don't get it I'm not living on borrowed time, but stolen time. Maybe this is just some sick and twisted joke that God decided to curse me with in order for a fucking laugh." Blink said as he started to walk faster.

"Blink." Race said looking at him hopefully.

"Race, just drop it okay? I'll see you later." Blink said as he ran out of the hallway and into his next classroom, forgetting all about friends, school, and even lunch.

**A/N:** _I know that this is going to be a bit odd and may not make any sense yet, but I swear that it will sooner or later. I'm also going to start working on some of my other fics again; I've just been so bogged down with my CE and AP classes. Well, please review! And if you do, I swear I'll give you a super long shout-out... and I'll update soon-er than I usually would._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Hehehe... now for the really odd stuff, writing depressing stuff when I'm now depressed that I'm in love with a new guy... but because of these rules for the place I work, I'm not allowed to say anything about it to him... --' My life is a soap opera... Now that I've done my annual complaining... ON WITH THE FIC!_

_**Warning:** This has some really serious topics in it, for example, possible cutting, rape, swearing, sex, slash, prostitution, murder, attempted suicide, etc. I hope that you won't hate me for writing this, I just wanted to write something dark, that wasn't anything like any of my prior work. So, please forgive me if toy hate it, and feel free to warn me._

**Stolen Time**

**Chapter II**

Blink sighed as he threw his book-bag onto the coach, "Mom, I'm home."

No one answered as Blink smiled; he had been hoping that his mom had to work late, after all, his mom seemed to be working nonstop since his dad was K.I.A.

He walked over to the fridge to read his mom's note. It was simple:

' Kids- Going to work late. Dinner & Cake in the oven. Happy Birthday

Aleks and do your homework.'

Blink almost laughed, at least his homework apparently came before homework at least. He opened the oven to see leftover turkey sandwiches and a half-eaten piece of cake. Of course the cake had a small note next to it too. It however was from his older bum of a foster brother.

'Hey Bro, Thanx for the chow. –Erik'

Blink sighed as he walked over the fridge and started to make a bologna sandwich. As he started to butter his toast his knife slipped. It cut about two centimeters into his middle finger. "Shit!" He yelled as his stuck it into his mouth, before walking over the sink and turning it on. He stuck is still bleeding thumb under the running water. It kept bleeding.

"Damn," He said as he stuck the finger back into his mouth before walking back over to his now bologna and blood sandwich.

His phone started to ring as he began glaring at his knife. "Stupid plastic knife... you shouldn't be able to cut a big strong...okay...not so strong sissy of a man...teenager...like me."

The phone kept ringing. "Erik, Can't you get that?" Blink yelled, forgetting for a second that he was the only one home.

He sighed as he walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello, Thurston residence, Aleksander speaking, how may I help you?"

"Kid? I sorry I didn't wish you happy birthday...I forgot, I thought today was the sixth, not the eighth. Please forgive me." Mush's voice pleaded before Blink had a chance to respond.

"It's okay Mush, it's not like my birthday is important. I mean I did forget about your ballet recital that one time remember?" Blink lied.

Mush sighed from the other side of the phone, "Kid, we were like three, and you were at the dentist, and you mom even told me about how much you were crying about missing it."

Blink mentally slapped himself for forgetting how big of a sissy he was as a kid. "I'm sure that I wasn't almost in tears Mush. They were putting in a filling or something."

"They were cleaning your teeth, Kid."

Blink almost started to laugh, "Well, excuse me. What are you my stalker or something?"

Mush started to laugh, "If it so pleases you, m'lord."

"Your such a pansy, dumb ass."

"Wait, am I a flower or a donkey?"

Blink started to join in on the laughter, "Both."

Blink heard his front door slam shut.

"ALEKS, you bastard, get down here." Erik slurred as he stumbled up the stairs.

"Listen Mush, I have to go. Erik's drunk again."

"Kid, just come over here, you shouldn't have to put up with his shit."

"He's my brother, Mush."

"He's your FOSTER brother. And I'm worried about you."

"Good-bye Mush." He quickly hung up.

Erik walked up to Blink as he looked down at him. "Who the fuck were you talking to? And why didn't you answer me?"

"It was no one, Erik, just a friend."

"A girlfriend?"

"No."

"A boyfriend?"

"Kinda..."

"So, you're gay then."

"No."

"Oh, my God, they have me living with a fucking queer!" Erik screamed out as he put an arm around Blink. "Well, you know what that means don't you, Aleks?"

"No sir." Blink gulped, wishing that he had taken up Mush's offer.

"It means that me and my friends get to have a bit of fun with little Aleksander."

"What do you mean?"

Erik laughed, "I mean, that we're going to turn you into a man. Consider it a birthday present."

Blink tried to run away but Erik pushed him down to the ground and lay on top of him.

"Now, don't try to run away. This isn't going to hurt me at all." Erik laughed.

Blink closed his eyes, praying that he could just die.

_**A/N: **Oh no! Blink kick him in the balls! Get away! Dude, that started off being not very dark...but dude, did that go bad quick or what? Well, I think I'm going to leave what happens next to your imaginations then probably pick up with the next morning. I just don't think I'm ready to write about rape yet. Please review._

**Shout Outs:**

Artist2519: _Hmm... Me? Talk about Suicide? Never! Looks at her other stories Wait... never mind, it probably will, PLEASE read it anyway. Thank you for the review! _

Dreamless-Mermaid: _Well, thanks for telling me happy birthday...it seems that my friends' thought I was younger than I actually am... Oh well! I'm glad to know that someone else understands how Blink's feeling, I was afraid that I was just going to scare everyone off... Thank you for the review. _

Buttons14: _I'm sorry that my Blink scare you... but ya see, I figured that it was about time to make another Newsie depressed... and Blink kept glaring at me over D.A. (Death's Apprentice), I figured that he was a good candidate to make fun of! The saddest thing about my friends forgetting my birthday is that I told them about it the day before (I was counting down the minutes...) But, I don't think that Blink was as pathetic as I was... Hehe... Well, thanks for the review (and the b-day e-card) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Stolen Time**

**Chapter III**

Blink lay on the floor, naked and unable to move, yet shaking uncontrollably. Erik had left a few minutes ago. His body hurt all over as he wished that he could just die, or disappear. He heard a car pull up in the driveway and prayed that it wasn't his mom. The car door opened, then shut as Blink tried to stand up, but his legs were unwilling to support his weight, he fell to the ground again.

The footsteps came up closer as the front door opened.

"Blink?" On the bright side, it wasn't his mom, but it was Race.

"He's not home!" Blink yelled trying to do his best Erik impersonation.

Needless to say it didn't work. "Blink, what the hell did that bastard do to you?" Race said as he got up the stairs and stood staring at Blink.

Blink just grunted. "It was my fault, I spilled some grape juice on all of my clothes, so I was walking around naked. And he wasn't happy, so he punched me, that's all."

Race would have laughed if it weren't for Blink's current condition. "Blink, you're an awful liar."

Blink stared at Race, "Please, Race, don't look at me. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Race sighed, "It's okay, Blink. I'm your best friend, it's my job to help you."

He helped Blink up, "Come on, you need a bath."

"Good, then I can drown myself."

"Blink, Don't talk like that!"

"Why not Race?" Blink yelled. "I think I have every fucking right to talk like that! My foster BROTHER raped me!"

Race stopped. "Erik did what to you?"

"You heard me, but now you can never tell anyone, especially not Mush. He'd never forgive himself for not forcing me over to his house like he had a feeling that he should."

"Blink... Aleks, are you s-"

"Gee, Race, I wonder, what else could he have done when he was on top of me and we were both naked... I don't know... was that playing tag?"

"Aleks?"

"Just get the HELL away from me, Race. I can take care of myself."

"Blink?"

"Go! Just leave!"

Race sighed as he started to walk away from Blink, "Be careful, Aleksander. Mush would kill me, and you if anything else were to happen."

Blink looked at his close friend trying to break down in tears, "Just go, please?"

Race smiled slightly, "Good-bye Aleksander."

Blink slowly walked over to the phone. Before carefully typing in Mush's all too familiar phone number.

"Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?" Mush chirped happily from the other side of the phone.

"Mush?" Blink said quietly as he broke into tears, dropping the phone.

"Kid! ALEKS! Are you okay, why aren't y-"

-CLICK-

Blink looked down at his phone again and then walked over to the bathtub to fill it.

* * *

Mush continued to scream into his phone for a few minutes before it hit him, Blink had hung up.

"MOM!" He yelled out. "I'm going over to Aleksander's!"

"Why?" His mom asked him softly. She never seemed able to yell or even show anger in her voice. Mush was always trying to be like her.

"I think he's in trouble." Mush said as he started towards the front door.

"I love you Mom."

"See ya later, Philokrates."

Mush sighed wishing that his mother and Blink's mother hadn't agreed to name both of their sons Greek names... Sure, Aleksander wasn't too bad, but come on Philokrates! Can you imagine what Elementary was like for this kid?

* * *

Blink sighed as he placed his razor up to his leg, cutting deeply about two inches above the knee. He repeated this process, hoping that he could bleed out the memory. He then lay down in the warm water to sleep and bathe.

* * *

Mush smiled as he arrived at Blink's house, everything seemed to be in place. Erik wasn't home, which was a bit odd, but other than that it was normal.

He knocked loudly in his and Blink's "top secret best friend" knock. He waited about five minutes, but there was no answer.

He stood on his toes and traced his fingers along the top of the doorframe. "Bingo," he said as his fingers grabbed onto the spare key the Blink had placed there when he used to sneak out late at night.

He placed the key into its hole and slowly turned it. The door slide open as Mush took a step inside.

"Kid?" There was no answer, but he could hear water running.

He started walking up the stairs... As he reached the top the carpet felt wet. "Aleks, what are you doing? Your mom's gonna kill you!"

There was still no answer as Mush closed his eyes and stepped into the bathroom. "Aleksander?"

He could barely hear breathing over the sound of the running water.

Slowly his eyes opened. Blink was lying in the bathtub, surrounded by blood red water.

"Aleks?" Mush said was he walked over to the bathtub. He reached over and turned off the water. "Aleksander?"

Blink moved slightly at the sound of Mush's voice.

"Oh God, Kid. What did you do?"

Mush felt tears coming down his cheeks, "You're gonna come home with me."

Blink was still silent.

Mush walked out of the bathroom, into Blink's room and grabbed a pair of pajamas. He slowly walked back into the bathroom and grabbed Blink, forcing the clothes onto him. He grabbed a bandage and placed it on his leg over his cut.

"Just don't die Aleksander, just don't die on me."

_**A/N:** Lookie! I finally refinished it! See, I had it like eight pages long, then I forgot to save it! Can you believe that? I mean it was so dumb, and I hated myself right after it. Oh well, I hope you liked the second version of Chapter 3.... Now to the shout-outs... Sorry that they are going to be a bit short today..._

**SHOUT-OUTS**

Dreamless-Mermaid: _I'm so sorry that I made Blink go though that, I swear that it was Spot!Muse's fault... and the Confidential Confessions manga... Thank you for the review._

Kid Blink's Dreamer: _Sorry, that it took so long for me to update. And I'm also so sorry that I shocked you so much, I know that it's different... Well, thank you for the review._

Buttons14: _See, I'm kinda obsessed with different spellings of names... and I was reading my history book, and I was like wow I like that spelling! And that's what started this entire story...well, that and being upset with friends . Thanks for the review._

Bronwen: _I updated! YAY! Well, thanks for the review._

Rannoch: _YAY! Ari, you finally reviewed! I love you Ari. Well, thanks for the review!_

Shadowlands: _(for chapter 1 review) bows sorry that it didn't get nicer... (for chapter 2 review) Wow, it was as bad as a dentist? Wow, I didn't think it was that bad... Well, I'm sorry that you aren't sad right now, I'll try to make it better! Well, thanks for the reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

**Stolen Time**

**Chapter IV**

Mush was smiling gently as his kissed Blink on the lips, "I love you, Aleksander."

"I love you too," Blink muttered as he leaned into kiss Mush once more.

"You love who, you fucking queer?" Blink jumped back a little, that wasn't Mush - that was Erik.

"Erik! I didn't... Please... don't hurt me again!"

"Why shouldn't I? You seemed to be enjoying it last time." He smirked evilly.

"PLEASE STOP!" Blink yelled out as he started hearing another voice calling for him.

* * *

"STOP!" Blink yelled out, waking Mush up almost at once.

"Kid!" Mush almost yelled, forgetting just how hurt his friend was for a minute. "Wake up!"

Blink woke up slowly, his entire body was screaming at him for being such an idiot. 'You can stop hurting now, I know what I did…' he thought bitterly as he opened his eyes.

The light blue ceiling was a lot different then the white tiled one that he had seen last before closing his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Aleks?" Mush's voice was soft.

"Mush? But, I was... then I... and Erik, he..." Blink murmured as he tried to explain everything to Mush and forget them at the same time.

"Erik, what, Kid?" Mush asked tenderly.

"Nothing, he just made fun... of... um... I can't remember, but it really pissed me off..." Blink lied as he tried his hardest to look away from Mush.

"Blink, Aleks, listen, you suck at lying, no come on, tell me the truth, what happened?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. Honestly."

Mush sighed as he gently started to pull Blink's pants down a bit.

"STOP! GOD! PLEASE STOP!" Blink yelled out as he felt the other boy's hand.

"Blink, stop fighting, I just need to clean you scar."

Blink bit his lip and nodded.

Mush forced a bit of a smile, "So, why'd you do it, Kid? Why'd ya cut yourself like this?"

"Like what?" Blink asked innocently.

Mush removed the bandage and moved far enough away for Blink could see his own handy work.

"I...I don't know, Mush."

Mush shook his head slightly, "I think you do. But ya know it's okay if you're not ready to tell me about it yet. I mean I'd still be mad at me too if I forgot my birthd- Oh my God! You didn't do this because I forgot your birthday did you."

Blink moved his hand down and started rubbing the scar. "No." Blink continued rubbing it until it began to reopen.

"God, Aleksander, stop that. You don't want it to get any worse." Mush said pushing his hand away from the now reopened wound.

"Who says I don't," Blink mumbled quietly.

"Huh? Did you say something Aleks?"

"No, just hurry and finish okay?" Blink said as Mush pulled out some Neosporin.

"This might sting a bit." Mush said softly as he began to rub the medication onto the wound.

Blink had to fight back a slight moan, although it seemed to be mixed with the desire to scream out rape.

"I'm sorry, Kid. I know how much, I'd hate having to have another guy do this... I mean... not that I wouldn't hate it if a girl were to do this to me... I mean..." Mush blushed slightly as he finished disinfecting the scar.

"It's okay Mush. But why?"

"Why what, Kid?"

"Why are you helping me, why'd you come to my house to see me?"

"Come on, Kid. We were pretty much best friends before we were born! I mean we're only a couple days apart... and our mom's were best friends, it was natural, wouldn't you come if I just hung up on you like that?" Mush said smiling slightly.

Blink's heart hurt a bit when he heard Mush say that it was because they were 'best friends'.

"Best friends? Is that all we are?" He asked out loud, not meaning for Mush to hear.

"What do you mean, Kid? What else would we be?" Mush asked trying to push back a blush.

"Don't you have to get to school?" Blink spat coolly.

"I guess so... Just don't leave, okay? I'll come check on you at lunch... AND I'll get your homework." Mush said, forcing another smile.

"Don't bother, I'm not going back."

"What?" Mush said looking at Blink once more.

"You heard me, I'm not going back, now just leave dammit. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure-"

"JUST LEAVE!! GODDAMN YOU! LEAVE!"

Mush turned around and walked out of the door, before the tears started to fall.

* * *

Mush slammed the door on his mom's pink '94 Plymouth Grand Voyager shut; he was finally after school, after being stuck by like 50 car accidents! (Okay, maybe it was only two, but it felt like 50!)

Race ran out to meet him, "Happy Birthday, Mush!"

Mush sent him a death glare, "What's so fucking happy about it?"

"Whoa... come on, it can't be that bad." Race said as he stopped smiling.

"Oh, tell me one example of someone having a worse one."

"Where, there was that one guy on the news last year, you know the one that had his head explode when he ate a jawbreaker..."

"Race, I'm serious. Give me an example that I would CARE about."

"Well, there was Blink's birthday, yesterday..."

"Why, what happened to him, did he tell you anything?"

Race bit his lip, knowing that he had already let too much out. "Maybe we need to go somewhere quiet, and I'll tell you about it."

Mush nodded as they both got into his car. Race nodded and started to tell Mush everything that had happened to Blink the day before.

* * *

Mush's eyes grew big when Race had finished his story.

"Race, I have to go check on him."

"But- you'll fall behind in school!"

"RACE, I'm going to go check on him, now either shut your trap and come with me, or get the hell out of my car."

Race nodded, "I think that this might be something for the two of you to talk about by yourselves... besides, one of us should be here to get the other persons homework, right?"

Mush forced a smile.

Race quietly opened his door and step out, as Mush speed away.

"Damn," he said to himself, "I never knew that a minivan could go that fast."

Mush opened his door quietly as he snuck into his house and ran to his room.

Blink was gone.

Mush quickly forgot about being quiet and not getting caught by his mom as he started to scream out Blink's name.

His eyes suddenly fell upon a small piece of paper on his pillow. He quickly unfolded it.

It was from Blink and written quite sloppily even for Blink. He looked down at it to reread it as his eyes filled with tears and he threw himself down onto his bed and cried.

**A/N: **_HA! Now I bet that everyone wants to know what the note says, huh? Well, I don't know what it says yet... so I promise that you get to find out as soon as I do! Now for shout-outs!_

Kid Blink's Dreamer: _I'm sorry that I scared all of you. Will you ever forgive me? Well, you know how stories like this usually go with me writing them, they have to get worse before the get better... Thanks for the review!_

Dreamless-Mermaid: _Look on the bright side! Blink did not die! Come on, like I'd give him an easy out like that. :P Man, it's fun being a drama queen, isn't it? Well, thanks for the review!_

Shadowlands: _YAY! It loaded! Well, I'm sorry that it seemed short, but it was longer than all of my chapters in Deaths' Apprentice and Ascetic... so it wasn't really that short... But ya know, I don't want the chapters too long or I might drive some poor reader to commit suicide. WHICH IS BAD! Well, thanks for the review!_

Buttons14:_ Well, I'm sorry about scaring you. I seem to do that a lot to people with this story... Well, I'd tell you what's going to happen to Blink... only I don't know yet. Well, I have to go eat dinner. Thanks for the review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**_Before I start off, I want to apologize for this chapter being so short, and say that this chapter is dedicated to Shadowlands and Buttons14... why you ask. Because I felt like it :P _

**Stolen Time**

**Chapter V**

Mush continued to cry as the paper fell from his hand to the ground.

"Phil?" Mush's mom asked quietly as she walked into his room. "Philly, what's wrong?"

"Mom, it's..." Mush said before crying even harder.

His mom followed his eyes to the small note as she picked it up. "Is this what's wrong?" Mush nodded as she started to read it out loud:

"Mush,

I'm very sorry to leave you on your birthday like this. But I'm not good enough to stay with you and your family. Please, just don't come after me.

I love you,

Aleksander "Kid Blink" "

"Philly, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let him leave. He said that he was going to school... so I let him us your bike. I'm so sorry."

Mush moved over and wrapped his mom around his mom as they both continued to cry.

* * *

Blink fought back a tear as he stopped to pull Mush's leather jacket closer around him. He had been cycling for a few hours now, and was pretty sure that no one else could figure out were his was, since of course, he didn't know.

He grabbed onto the handlebars as he started to walk the bike into an alley. He leaned it up against the wall, as he sat down and started checking Mush's jacket's pockets. The first thing he pulled out was a wad of bills wrapped around something, even though he was having a hard time figuring out what.

He began to unwrap each of the bills until he was able to see that it was only about fifteen dollars. He looked down at the small piece of paper left in his hands. It was a picture of him and Mush. It was from their spring break this past school year. Mush was smiling as Blink's arm was wrapped around his shoulders. They were both shirtless, with Mush's broken surfboard behind them.

Blink smiled as he shoved the picture and the money back into his pocket as he pulled the jacket tighter around him once more.

* * *

Mush walked over and pulled out his cell, quickly dialing in Blink's number. It rang twice before something picked up.

"Hello, Kid?" He quickly said, waiting for his response.

"We're sorry," came the very female computerized voice. "The number you are trying to reach is no longer available, if you feel you have reached this message in error, then please check the number, hang up, and try again."

Mush hung up as he dialed Race's number.

"Yo."

"Race?"

"Mush, I'm on class. I'll ca-"

"Race. Kid. Gone. Ran away."

"Calm down Mush. I'll be right over." Mush heard the click on the other side of the phone.

_**A/N: **I know that it's way to short... But I really don't have time or the inspiration to write anymore... I'm so sorry everyone... but a little bit is better than none, right? Well, now it's time for me to write shout-outs... (And please review again! Or for the first time)_

DreamlessMermaid: _Look, now you know what it says! Sorry that it was short... but at least that's one less thing to be wondering about. Thank you for the review!_

time is a waste of life: _YAY! You really think that it's great? I think it might be scary to see the kind of pictures that Blink would draw now... they'd be like rated X... maybe a few would be rated R if we were lucky... Thank you for the review._

Aelia O'Hession: _I know that I'm evil... if I wasn't would I ever be able to write this kind of stuff? Well, I'm sorry that it was short and that it made you feel like your eyes were going to fall out... then I gave you a cliffie... Well, thanks for the review!_

Buttons14: _NO! Blink isn't dead... yet... that would be way to much of an easy out, and I'm not done being mean to him yet... as for what's going to happen yet... "Mums the word"... meaning of course that I don't want to think about it now... but it's way to said and it makes me depressed... Well, thanks for the review._

Shadowlands: _Wow, you were too lazy to login again? I'm just kidding, Maybe I should have called this chapter "Chapter IV part II" But I was too lazy to do that... sorry that it was so long... and another cliffie... and that you turned into a lizard... Thanks for the review._

Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr: _Look, my baby sister is reading this! Now, Ani, run away, it's too bad for little sophomores to read! I'm just kidding... kinda... But thanks for the review..._

Bronwen: _Dude, I so love your name. I used to wish that my name was Bronwen... instead of 'Celeste'. YAY! You forgive me for being evil I can only hope that my Blink!Muse can follow your example... I think that Mush already knows that he likes Blink... Well, I know that I'm rambling now too, so I'll just say thanks and leave. So, Thanks for the review!_


End file.
